Sun and the Moon
by Torashi Namikaze
Summary: After sacrificing a lot, Naruto finds the final solution, befriending his last enemy. Some people believe that he deserves a second chance, as long as he takes his only friend left with him. How they're stuck in a world where there's no chakra and the stars call out to them for some reason they can't recall. Kaguya!Diana NarutoxDiana for now. Leona maybe?. Diana-lore rewrite.


**Only thing I own is an account on the game where I'm losing my flex placements.**

* * *

See underneath the underneath.

That was one of the first things Kakashi-sensei taught us when my life truly began.

It is also the thing I have to make sure no one in Konoha never does.

After the war, I received nothing but praise from everybody, however I failed to truly defeat our mutual enemy.

* * *

"Is that the last appointment for the day Shizune-neechan?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Please remember to leave AFTER your paperwork is completed this time."

Needless to say, I could feel the venom hidden under the sweet tone my assistant was known for. "O-Of course!"

It was only after the door closed when my face changed from terrified to stoic. Summoning a shadow clone handsign-less, I nodded to it as it did the same, taking a seat in my chair and pulling the first sheet off of a rather large stack of the dreaded paperwork.

A familiar chakra signature appeared in the middle of the room as leafs out of nowhere swirled around and coalesced into the form of my best friend. "Are you ready?"

No other words were spoken as Rinnegan and Sharingan eyes began to morph.

* * *

 **Timeskip 100 years**

My body no longer acts the way my mind wishes it did, but it matters not. For all I need is my mind at this point.

Staring into the lone mirror in my office-no-Konohamaru's office. He wasn't very happy when I stepped decades ago, but when I revealed the truth, he understood what needed to be done.

The Rinnegan eye Sasuke demanded I take after he died spun lazily as it performed a task I forced it to do every day for the last century.

The environment around me shifted from konoha to somewhere far away.

The moon to be exact.

* * *

As I walked over the grey-white surface, nostalgia kicked in. Thousands upon thousands of trips back and forth from Earth to the moon really puts life into perspective. Maybe if I put a little more effort into learning fuinjutsu, I could've spent more time with the people I loved. Flashbacks of missed birthdays, lunches, and outs flew past my mind's eye.

My feet stopped at the base of a pillar with a single word inscribed on it.

Bonds.

Stretching out my hand, I hesitated.

When did I get this old? My hand was almost unrecognizable to me. Pale, with wrinkles that came with the aging process that not even my Uzumaki heritage could hold back forever.

I shook my head, clearing my mind. It doesn't matter much longer. Placing my hand on the pillar, I lit up in a blaze of yellow as my **Six Paths Sage Mode** activated.

"Oh its you again Asura."

I sighed as the disappointment in the speaker's tone was almost palpable. "You act as if someone other than me has visited you in the last decade. Also it's Naruto, Kaguya-san. I am not your grand-son."

Ever since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, Sasuke and I(only me in the last 30 years as Sasuke had to move on to the next life) came to the moon regularly to refuel the seal holding Kaguya.

The seal itself was inherently flawed. Something with the way that Sasuke and I performed **Chibaku Tensei** was just inadequate. The seal basically was a rechargeable battery that could only feed off of one source.

My chakra.

* * *

The Rinnegan is truly a perfect tool. It allows you to utilize chakra to do whatever you need it to do. Bring someone back to life? Relatively easy. Create a moon? No sweat.

However, what I had planned was a game changer.

I could feel myself dying day by day as my age caught up to me, but my mind remained sharp as ever. In order to keep Kaguya under control, I had to survive as long as she did.(Which seeing as she's a goddess, means forever.)

In order to fuel the seal, I had to be giving it constant chakra. A glance at one of the only other celestial body that mattered only hardened my decision.

The Human path provided by the Rinnegan was originally used to get information out of people by tearing their souls out. However, my plan will require a more flexible use of the technique.

Research done by my shadow clones revealed to me that chakra can be transmitted in the form of waves. My plan would use this knowledge to fuel the seal for eternity.

* * *

"If I knew your plan of yours would make it so I would have you as company for eons, I would've never started the war."

"Kaguya, humor doesn't fit you."

So the plan so far had worked as well as expected. Sealing myself into the Sun, a source of energy for the entire Earth, would allow me to use the radio-waves produced by the Sun as transportation to the moon since my physical body was dying. The sun would provide the physical half, while my soul would provide the spiritual side of chakra.

Little did I know, constant chakra exposure apparently went both ways. When I sealed myself into the Sun, the chakra waves that hit the moon linked Kaguya and I together. Something similar happened when I channeled chakra into the seal. Kaguya would appear in my mindscape. This would be a long eternity.

* * *

 **Unknown amount of time**

"And then, he pulled down his mask, only to show he had ANOTHER mask under it!" I smiled as Kaguya looked as shocked as I had looked, back in the old days.

As millenia passed us by, we came to an understanding, and then, to a friendship. In search of peace, both of us had met many hardships. While I accomplished my dream, Kaguya had become misguided. Betrayed by the people closest to her, she had lost faith in humanity's ability to achieve peace.

While stories were the verbal things exchanged between us, we became friends through our everlasting lives tied to each other.

A new chakra signature startled us as a person I hadn't seen since the war appeared before us.

"Mother. Naruto."

Hagoromo greeted us amicably as he looked around in my shared mindscape. Upgraded from the previous sewer, it was now a never ending plain of green with a ocean blue sky from horizon to horizon.

"What are you doing here old man?" Kaguya shared my sentiment as he sat down with us.

"Indeed, what are you doing here Hagoromo?"

Hagoromo ran his fingers through the soil as he seemed to think about his answer. "I'm here to give a hand, so to speak."

I raised my eyebrow in curiosity, "With what exactly?"

"You could say," Hagoromo began,"I've had a long time to think about your situation and I wanted to formally thank you Naruto for everything you've done. I'm here to offer you a second chance, with some conditions of course."

Kaguya stayed silent as she stared at me, some hidden worry in her eyes.

"Second chance? Conditions?" My mind raced as I thought about the possibilities.

Hagoromo, finding something funny, chuckled."Yes a second chance. Since you sealed yourself into the sun, I have been gathering energy to put your soul into the cycle of rebirth. As you know, your being sealed into the sun made your immortal, ending the cycle of Asura and Indra. However, I wish to give you a life where you can live your life with no higher purpose. No prophecy for you to fulfill."

I kept my excitement down as Kaguya looked down to the ground, refusing to meet my eyes. "And the conditions?"

"Take my mother with you."

Kaguya's head shot up to her son's face, which had the brightest smile he had ever had on it.

* * *

 **Mount Targon - Eastern Cave**

"Even though we never made it, I'm glad we made this trip." Yunari looked at their already dead husbands, who had sacrificed much to get them this far."My life has been spent begging and borrowing from anyone who would listen. If this storm hadn't gotten me. Something worse could've happened."

The woman laying next to her nodded."I feel like this is where we're supposed to be. Our children will be our legacy." A baby's whimper shook her out of her melancholy state.

"Revelation will be found for our people. For your children and their children."

"Naruto."

"Diana."

* * *

 **So this is going to be another attempt to writer a Naruto/League of Legends crossover story. It may die in a day, or a week, or even a month. Who knows, It might even be a story I complete.**

 **So thoughts so far? TL;DR: The seal holding Kaguya needed to be recharged constantly in order to keep it working. Naruto sealed himself into the sun in order to be able to forever keep the seal working. He and Kaguya became friends in the time since Naruto became the Sun. Hagoromo, seeing how much Naruto sacrificed, offered to give him a new life.**

 **Yes, Kaguya is Diana and will from this point forward will be called Diana.**

 **I'm using my artistic license card for changing how specific things work, such as chakra, the Rinnegan, and the storyline of both Naruto and League of Legends.**

 **Any more questions? I'll answer them when I post the next chapter.**

 **Yes, this means all my other stories are dead. No, I will not be posting a notice on my stories saying they're dead.**

 **Image from KAdDigArt on DeviantArt**


End file.
